Undeniable
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Sami is furious with EJ after he gives her a court order in which she can't leave the mansion with Johnny.  A fight ensues between the two and the undeniable attraction they have for one another ignites. Setting after Sami discovers EJ & Nicole's tryst.


**_Undeniable_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives, but if I did things surely would be different in Salem._**

**_Author's note: Short, short, story, not much beyond the smutty musings of my crazy muse, so with that in mind, hope you enjoy. __  
><em>**

**_Adult content and language, yes my potty mouth is out in full force for this ficlet._**

**_Undeniable__  
><em>_Part I_**

He was such an arrogant ass, Sami thought in her mind after EJ had produced the court order stating that she was not allowed to move out of the mansion until the preliminary custody hearing was over. Who was he to tell her where she could go? They were definitely not married anymore. Not that they had ever really been married in any true sense of the word.

EJ was in for one hell of a shock because she was not going to take this latest turn of events from the biggest liar ever to set foot in Salem. Yes, her ex-husband was a liar through and through and if he wanted to fight dirty in court well she'd come to court with guns a blazing. She was not going to go down without a fight.

He could tell she was thinking something, probably planning a new hell for him to endure after he had given her the court order. He hadn't wanted to do it, but she gave him no choice and as he had stated to her he was going to do whatever it took to keep his family together whether this shrew of a woman cared or not.

Why he cared beyond wanting a home and normal upbringing for his son and step daughter was a bit mystifying considering how their mother tormented him so going out of her way most times to let him know in no uncertain terms that he was not the man she wanted in her life. Well this last time she had succeeded in driving him away, he had not planned on having sex with Nicole, but somehow in his quest to rid the constant hurt Samantha piled upon him, she had delivered the straw that broke the camels back so to speak.

He could still see her face when she realized what he and Nicole had done together. Thinking back on it, now that his lust had been abated, his ardor had cooled significantly in any faction concerning Nicole. He didn't want her, hell he'd even called Samantha's name in the elevator and she still let him fuck her.

That was all it was a fuck, pure and simple, a get your rocks off because your life was taking the super express route to hell, falling apart at the seams from all the lies he had told. But damn it, he had told those lies only to give him more time to make this impossible woman see that they belonged together, but she still didn't have a freaking clue and sometimes he wondered if she ever would…

**Undeniable  
>Part II<strong>

"Did you even hear a damn word that I was saying?" Sami raised her voice to an almost alarming decibel level. Why if she didn't lower her voice soon the children were bound to wake up and then of course there was no telling how long it would be before they were both quieted down enough to go back to sleep.

EJ shook his head, immediately brought out of his musings by Samantha raising hell about something, he tried to gather his thoughts concerning what it could be since she ultimately blamed him for everything and then he knew exactly what she was upset about, he had brought her impromptu plans to move out of the mansion with the twins to an abrupt halt.

"Why should I listen, when all you seem to do lately is spout off lunacy?" EJ turned to go, he was tired, it was getting late and if they kept this up the entire household would be awake and alerted to their latest bout of arguing. Quite frankly after being unceremoniously caught in Samantha's food fight in the Brady Pub with Nicole and Chloe, he was less than thrilled with her latest antics.

"I am not crazy!" Sami strode over to where he stood, standing as tall as she could in her high heels, but not even coming close to his eye level and poked him in the chest.

"Well that's a matter of opinion my dear," EJ took a step back which inadvertently made Sami fall against him.

He grabbed her arms not wanting her to fall, he could imagine hearing how that would be his fault too when it was she who was rushing full steam ahead against him, trying to jab those talons she called fingernails into his shirt. She quickly shook him off, she was angry and if looks could kill he would probably be lying in a pile at her feet, which no doubt she would also rub her high heeled clad foot upon him if it were indeed the case.

"If I am crazy," she narrowed those gorgeous blue eyes in his direction and started to point her finger at him again, "it is because of you, you sanctimonious hypocrite! How dare you even think of throwing out the possibility that I may forfeit some of my parental rights if I don't do exactly as you say! You have no right to make me stay here!"

"Go if you must, but you will not take Johnny from me!" EJ felt his temper rising too, he was no hypocrite, and if anyone was it was her trying to be this new and improved version of Sami Brady, a woman he barely recognized. How he wanted to go back to when they first met, he would have done so many things differently, but he knew that was wishful thinking. The only person who got more than one chance for redemption with Samantha was Lucas; she didn't allow EJ the same luxury.

"I hate you," she spat out, wishing that she could claw those all too knowing eyes out, the ones who somehow always seemed to get past her layers of self protection she tried to build up against him.

"You're not at the top of my list either sweetheart," he quickly replied, although her words of hatred for him cut him to the core. He just needed to get out of here before she did more damage to him and what was left of his self esteem. "Bugger this, I'm out of here!"

"Going back for more from the town slut?" Sami asked tauntingly, her words cold and dripping with venom.

"What difference does it make Samantha? You obviously don't want in my bed, so why not go where I can find some kindness and affection? God knows you are completely incapable of it," EJ turned on his heel ready to head out of the room, knowing he wasn't going to seek out Nicole, but he'd let Samantha think it just to try to hurt her a fraction of what she was doing to him.

"I am capable of both of those things," she said quietly, instantly stopping EJ from leaving the room, making him turn back to face her.

"Just not with me, huh?" EJ asked coming closer to her, now wishing he hadn't tried to hurt her feelings, god knew he didn't want to hurt her, he only wanted her to face up to the fact that they could have it all if she would just open her eyes and see him, really see him, a man who had many faults, maybe his most damning one was loving her.

**Undeniable  
>Part III<strong>

"Don't try to turn this around on me! I'm not going to feel sorry for you ever again!" Sami declared as she decided she needed a drink if they were going to continue on with this conversation.

"I don't want your pity," EJ said going over to pour himself a drink also when he realized that Sami was going to have one.

"No you just want a convenient booty call," Sami swigged the drink down in one large gulp, feeling the fire of the alcohol start to burn instantly.

"I've never considered you something as callous as a booty call," EJ said downing his drink too in one sip and began pouring them both another one.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Face it EJ, you've slept with the one person I literally begged you to stay away from and you want me to think that what we shared was something special? I was such an idiot to believe that you cared for me when all you really wanted to do was waltz around town acting like a man whore."

"I am not a man whore!" EJ stated heatedly to which Sami just rolled her eyes at him even more. "I'm not Samantha!"

"Whatever respect I had for you, which was minimal by the way after I found out how you lied about everything else died when those elevator doors opened and your tryst was revealed to me and our children! Do you have any idea how you made me feel? I've been nothing but a fool!"

"You told me to go on with my life that you loved Lucas! No matter what I did or how hard I tried to convince you that I had changed, that I had your best interests along with the children's at heart you tossed me away as soon as that convict walked in on us making love," EJ finished his drink and started reaching for another when her next words stopped him.

"Making love, that's rich coming from you while your sexevator romp constantly replays in my mind," Sami took the decanter and poured herself an even stronger drink, god did EJ think she was some naïve child believing in him? Lucas was easy, she could manage him with little more than a few kisses and promises of sex, with EJ it was always a challenging game of wits.

"Sexevator, that's not even a word," EJ argued, hating that she kept bringing it up to him. He wanted to forget his indiscretion, but he had the feeling this was something Samantha was not likely to ever let him forget in this lifetime or possibly even the next one either.

She drank her latest drink even quicker than the previous two she had consumed before it, not caring if the room was becoming hazy, she was so upset with him. "Just go on and fuck her, I don't care." She took the glass and threw it against the fireplace. "Fuck her and fuck you, I'm sick of it all and believe me if you try to take my children away from me you'll be more sorry that you ever imagined. You want the truth to come out about things, bring it on because I'm not afraid of you or your family anymore."

Surely she didn't mean what he thought she did, they had talked things out, forgiven one another and now it seemed like their night together had never existed. "Samantha, please I don't want things to be this way between us."

"Well you should have thought about that before you threatened me with this court order," She picked up the piece of paper that had been lying on the coffee table and shoved it against his chest, crumpling the paper against the material of his dress shirt. "What's the matter EJ? Afraid of how nasty and low down I can get when I'm backed against a wall? Obviously you can't handle it if my true colors come out!" She placed her hands on her hips, defiance radiating from her in waves toward him.

"I can handle you Samantha, but I seriously doubt that you can handle it if I play you as hard as you try to play me," EJ countered back smoothly, coming back to stand before her and taking one finger to trace down the side of her face. "Go ahead and pull back, god knows you are dying to do so right now."

"You don't know what I'm dying to do," she said, not backing away as EJ then took his finger downward as he started to dip his finger just below the outline of her shirt. She let him continue even though she was afraid her body would betray her soon if not already as she felt her breasts start to grow heavy wanting his touch, why her nipples were already pebbling up and he wasn't even close to touching them.

"Why don't you show me then?" EJ asked as he continued his finger reaching the valley between her breasts as he slid it further down as he unsnapped her front closure of the bra.

She reached up and pulled him close to her, taking the opportunity to kiss him roughly, thinking that when he was distracted enough she'd knee him in the nuts and die laughing about it when he was sprawled in the floor. She almost succeeded bringing her knee up quickly to make contact with her intended mark when EJ pushed her back and sidestepped what could have been a most injurious situation to himself.

Dear god in heaven he thought to himself, she was wild and completely unpredictable and he loved it all, damn she drove him insane with lust. "I know exactly what you need and it's been a long time coming!"

"You don't have a freaking clue of what I need," Sami snorted wishing she had been successful in hurting him in the family jewels even if she felt like she could throw him down on the floor right now and screw him until neither one of them could stand anymore.

"I'm sure if I put on a wife beater tank top, strapped on an anklet bracelet to alert the authorities of my whereabouts and went around the mansion calling you a whore, you'd be wildly crazy about me," EJ mocked wondering if he should also go down on his knees and squawk about in that manner thinking it would make him about the correct height of Lucas.

"Like I've told you before you're the whore not me, my god you slept with the town skank EJ! Nicole has been through enough men to form her own ball team, bench warmers included. You really should go by the health department to check and see if you have an STD!" Sami snidely remarked as she looked him up and down with ever growing disgust, she still couldn't believe he'd done it.

"I'm not listening to this tripe from you anymore. This is something you should have gotten a long time ago. Why if you parents had tried to discipline you when you were younger you might have a bit more respect for people now instead of acting like a spoiled school girl flinging food all over creation in your grandmother's pub."

"I am not a spoiled school girl!" Sami stomped the heel of her high heeled shoe on his Italian leather shoes, his favorite pair she thought smugly to herself when she twirled the heel upon it, hoping it ruined his shoe.

"Too old to be considered school girl for sure," EJ conceded which only caused Sami to begin to sputter even more obscenities and to lunge at him, but he caught her by the arms before she could start hitting him, "but spoiled is definitely the correct word. Although when I'm finished with my little lesson for you tonight, you may see things in a different light."

He picked her up from where she stood on the floor, she immediately started to protest being in his arms as he walked over to lock the doors with one hand, the other arm wrapped securely around her waist so that she couldn't touch the floor, but she did manage to get a few blows on his upper torso before he took her over to a bench, sitting down upon it with her thrown over his lap.

"Don't you dare EJ!" Sami hissed between her teeth when she realized exactly what he was up to, no way was he going to spank her.

"Oh I dare all right," EJ said trying to keep her from squirming in his lap, he was already hard enough without all her incessant moving around she was doing in his lap. "Now be still!"

"I will not!" she shouted, trying with all her might to get away from him, but he was stronger than her and she could not escape.

**_Undeniable__  
><em>_Part IV_**

She really did hate him, nobody had ever given her a spanking, her mother had not believed in using them as a form of discipline. She started to feel her fury expand when she felt the first smack of that incredibly large hand upon her ass, she could feel it even through the material of her pants.

Before she could tell him what a bastard he was more blows rained upon her stinging ones, and while it did hurt, something else was forming. She was shocked when she realized she was slowly becoming turned on by it, she could feel herself becoming wetter with each blow as she squirmed in his lap.

He must like it too, she thought as the undeniable evidence of his erection was growing with each movement she countered as she still tried to wriggle free from his embrace. Her ass now felt as if it were on fire, god how long was he going to keep this up as she tried to move in a way that would rub her clit just a tiny bit she tried to rationalize to herself. She was angry and excited all at once and if he just kept going for a few more minutes she was sure she would come.

"Oh no you don't," EJ ordered, tightening his grip on her so that she couldn't reach orgasm, he could tell what she was doing, for all her objections she was liking this, but he really wanted to see the results of his spanking, so he turned her over so that she was now upright and facing him, her face flushed to a pleasant shade of deep pink, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to orientate back to a sitting position.

"You bastard, I was so close," she uttered before she brought her hand to her mouth, hating that she had let him know how much she had enjoyed what he had done to her.

His hands went to the waistband of her pants, quickly undoing them before she could stop him and his fingers sought out proof of her desire, she was sopping wet for him, and no way she could deny it at all. "Yes, you were."

"I'm going to kill you," she swore trying to get up, but then his fingers were doing such a wicked cadence as they entered her that she didn't want him to stop, now if she could only move around a bit so that his thumb would rub her clit she would be in heaven.

"You're killing me already, denying how you feel, denying how good things could be between us, denying that you really want me instead of that insipid fool Lucas," EJ stopped the movement of his fingers and Sami was ready to scream her frustration out loud.

"EJ, please," she whispered, she was so close she could almost feel the waves of pure delight ready to crash down around her, but he wouldn't move his hand or let her move either.

"You know," he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "I remember you saying please and calling out to a higher power while adding my name with it the night we were together. Do you remember that darling?"

She wouldn't answer him, she shut her eyes until she felt a tiny flutter from his fingers, just barely perceptible from his earlier movements, "EJ this isn't fair."

"You don't play fair with me, you never have," EJ whispered again, this time moving just a tiny bit more inside of her, but staying out of reach of her clit which he knew would wring out an orgasm from her with just a few well placed strokes. "All you have to do is say the words that you've kept inside yourself for so long. Don't you want me Samantha?"

"Yes, damn it!" she gritted her teeth trying to wrench free enough to finish herself if he wouldn't do it for her, but his hold on her was still too tight.

"Yes, what my naughty girl?" EJ released his grip upon her along with removing his fingers all together from inside her.

"Either do me now or I'll do it myself," she hissed, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe which only made her breasts that much more enticing to him. The things he wanted to do to her were unlimited less.

"Will you let me watch?" he asked with a gleam in his eye. Damn he wanted her more than ever watching her closely as to what her answer would be.

She shoved herself off him, slid down her pants and panties in a flash and then proceeded to take off her shirt, her bra already unfastened by him fell to the floor in a heap as she stood proudly before him, daring him to watch. She smiled confidently and let one hand fall to the juncture of her thighs, spreading her feet slightly as she began to touch herself intimately, she closed her eyes and rolled her head back as she started to rub more frantically and then before she could come she stopped herself, pulled out her wet fingers and placed them on his lips.

EJ instantly opened his mouth, sucking her fingers, doing his best to get all her sweet womanly juices from them, the taste only arousing him further. He stood up from the bench and grabbed her arm before she could begin playing with herself again and turned her swiftly around, her ass almost glowing bright red from the spanking her gave her a few minutes ago. He whispered into her ear, "I am aching for you."

She turned around and unzipped his pants, pushing them downward before she pushed him back to the bench as she straddled him, facing him as she ripped at his shirt, causing the buttons to fly across the room while she started to rub his chest and suck his neck, not caring if he had marks from her actions tomorrow upon it as she increased the suction of her lips.

He rubbed her bottom, it felt warm beneath his hands as he kneaded the tender flesh, knowing she was trying to push herself down on him, but making her wait all the same.

"EJ, I'm warning you," Sami said breathlessly, stopping the sucking of his neck. She was going to have him inside her, he wasn't going to start this game with her and not finish it.

"Or what?" he asked, excited just knowing how close her wet, dripping sex was to him. He could almost feel her warmth envelope him now, she would be so tight and hot that it would squeeze him unmercifully and he was so ready for it, so ready for her.

"I might bring out some forms of punishment for you too," she vowed as he dropped her from her position just millimeters away from him, the motion allowing her to finally impale herself upon him.

"I look forward to seeing what you can come up with," EJ managed to say before he lost all train of thought beyond having her ride him with hard plunging blows, his hands placed on either side of her hips, helping her to increase the pace as she pushed up and down against him knowing this time she was going to come as she scraped her nails down his back.

"Come with me right now," she commanded, increasing her speed as her orgasm approached with rapid speed.

"Together?" he asked, feeling that he wasn't going to last much longer either as she kept moving up and down upon him.

"Together," she clutched at him, wanting him even closer to her as she felt herself began to come, oh it was wickedly delicious she thought to herself as their eyes met and then he captured her mouth into a kiss, drowning out her screams along with his own as they climaxed together.

She stayed where she was at; nestled in his lap, him still inside her while she rested her head against his shoulder, both trying to catch their breath.

EJ held her close and then whispered in her ear, "Let's go upstairs to my bedroom where we can discuss this matter more fully, that is if you will stop calling me a man whore, really Samantha, there is no need for that kind of name calling at all."

"Well, I'll think about it," she started to giggle as she got off him to retrieve her clothes, thankful that no one in the mansion had disrupted them this time around as they hastily put on their clothes before heading up to EJ's bedroom. Then again she might call him all kinds of names; not that he needed to know but she really did kind of like that spanking…

_The End_


End file.
